Past the point of no return
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine you're listening to the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack while the boys are out on a hunt and Crowley shows up and decides to seduce you while singing along.


Finally you've got some proper alone time. The boys are out on a routine salt and burn and you told them you'd gladly stay behind to take some well deserved time off to yourself.  
After a long hot bubble bath and dressing in your favourite shorts and vest top pyjamas you make your way into the living area, placing your iPod on shuffle and attaching it to the speaker dock you lay down on the couch and picked up your book, reading is a past time you no longer had much time for as well as actually listening to your own music, you have an eclectic taste in music as much as you love Dean's rock music it's good to change it up a bit too.  
Before you knew it you're putting your book down and indulging in another one of your past times that had been long forgotten since you'd become as hunter with the boys...singing. The boys would make fun of you for the rest of your days if they knew as a teenager you were part of your high school drama and glee clubs, so it remains your closely guarded secret for that reason alone, but when you heard "think of me" from the Phantom of the opera start-up on your iPod you couldn't resist you had to know if you could still hit all those notes. You stood in your own little world in the middle of the bunker singing your heart out, and that is one of the reasons you didn't know or even notice that you now had an audience. Crowley stood silently in the doorway watching you. To him you have always been interesting, always felt himself drawn to you like a moth to a flame, but to hear you sing so beautifully is calling you to him even more, especially when you hit the crescendo of the aria perfectly. With some quick thinking on his part he waves his hand and queues "past the point of no return" as the next song. You are so gone with the music you don't even question the iPod sudden interest in The phantom of the Opera soundtrack. You sway your body to the melody your eyes closed as you absorb yourself in the music. You join in on Christine's part.

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence...silence"

You would never have admitted so to anyone but this song always reminds you of Crowley, your own dark and mysterious man to try to figure out. You smile to yourself at the thought of Crowley being the Phantom to your Christine. A silly fantasy that you have no idea how close it is to becoming true as he watches you enraptured by your current performance.

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent. now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided...decided"

You smirk to yourself seeing your own Phantom in your mind, as you had certainly thought about your body entwined in passion with Crowley's.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?"

Crowley makes his way behind you and softly places his hands at your waist, you jump at the interruption, and for the life of you, you don't know why you keep singing but it's as if he knew your little fantasy as he sang with you.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We're past the point of no return."

His hands snake around your waist holding you pressing close to him. As he softly sings into your ear.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too..."

He doesn't get to finish the line before you turn your head to him and press your lips to him. You completely caught up in the moment. You know if you think too much in this moment you'd stop yourself. He reacts quickly kissing you back and placing his hand gently at your throat holding you to him as his fingers move to cup your face you moan softly into the kiss.  
But before you know it, you have broken apart the kiss and your standing the middle of the bunker wrapped in Crowley's embrace.

"You are wasted as a Hunter (Y/N), you should be singing"

You turn in his arms to face him properly.

"Says the Demon King with a hidden talent for Musicals" and quirk your eyebrow at him and chuckle.

"There is nothing wrong with having good taste (Y/N). Which clearly you have or you wouldn't have a love for them yourself"

He captures your lips again with his, this time the kiss is more heated, a dance of tongues and nipping at each others lips. You arms wrap around his neck and you deepen the kiss. He growls his approval and grasps your hips. Before you can think too much about it you're sat straddling The King of Hell on the couch, running your fingers through his hair as your lips still caressing each other's as the memory of his voice crooning in your ear plays. He is your Phantom you would have your little fantasy even if Crowley wasn't aware of how much his little stunt had turned you on.  
Crowley breaks the kiss smirking at you, though he hadn't been trying to read your thoughts but being so close to you in such a heated moment, your thoughts entered his mind without him even trying but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with your fantasy.

"Our games of make-believe are at an end  
Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend"

You sigh in pleasure at his voice alone, moving your hips slowly and trailing hot kisses along his jaw. Your fingers deftly unknot his tie, sliding the fabric from the collar of his shirt before letting it cascade to the floor. You trail kisses down his neck as you unbutton his shirt, enjoying the taste of his heated skin on your tongue as you trailing it along his collarbone earning a growl from him.  
His hands slide down your back to the hem of your shirt and he moves the fabric up and over your head throwing it behind him to an unknown location. He palms your breasts making you moan against his neck.  
His hands graze down your curves and hooks his fingers into the waistband of your shorts.

"So What warm unspoken secrets will we learn here hmm?"

You whimper as he lowers your shorts reveals your arousal soaked womanhood to eyes. He moans as his fingers feel your wet folds.

"So beautifully wet for me (Y/N)"

He starts his teasing caresses of your pussy, making slow circular movements around your clit. He's taking his time enjoying every little sound that comes from your mouth.

"Crowley please!"

He lays you back against the couch as he unbuckles his belt, you can't keep your eye off him as he exposes his hard cock to the air. You moan as his teases your folds with the tip before lining himself up with your entrance. Gliding himself into you slowly you sigh out in pleasure as he fills you. He grips your thighs and pulls them around his waist. His movements are slow and precise. Like he's trying to learn every inch of you, when he moves at the angle that makes you cry out loudly he smirks and continues at a faster pace, dragging you into a new realm of pleasure, your back arches and your eyes flutter closed as you knock your head back. You moan out encouragements and curses as you get closer and closer to the edge. You know Crowley is too as his thrusts become more erratic.

"Crowley... I'm so close"

His lips kiss and nip at your neck, your velvet walls begin to pulsate against his cock. The feeling drives him on deeper and a few thrusts later you are careering powerfully into your release, with him following you soon afterwards.

As you lay in Crowley's embrace coming down from your high, you can't help be think about what happens next, because The Demon King is hardly known for having relationships and you began to start gearing yourself for the inevitable brush off. You sit up and begin you redress yourself, pulling on your shorts, you look around the room trying to locate your vest top. With a wave of his Crowley is back to his well dressed self, but can't help but notice your tension.

"Why do I get the feeling you're waiting for me to disappear (Y/N)?"

You get up and pick up your vest top and put it back on, you sigh out a breath audibly.

"It's fine, I understand how these things go...I'm not expecting you, to promise me to call or anything"

He chuckles softly.

"Well I've no intention of going anywhere anytime soon... So relax"

You sit back down on the couch and Crowley wraps his arm over your shoulder pulling you into his side and kisses you softly on the forehead.


End file.
